


【科学组】请接受我的追求！

by ExplosiveCat



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplosiveCat/pseuds/ExplosiveCat





	【科学组】请接受我的追求！

Bruce不太想承认，但他发现他确实喜欢上Tony了。

 

直到Jarvis的数据确切地投影在他的面前，他才得知自己那为数不多的心率加快和莫名心悸只在Tony Stark面前才会出现，得知此事实的Bruce可是吓了一大跳。

 

好感度的堆积在潜移默化之间悄然发生。

 

或许是他那在实验室里黑眼圈下专注而深邃的双眸，是武装上铁甲冲锋于战场最前线大占风头的金红色身影，又或是每次变完身醒来时他端来的一杯水和那句“任务完成了，你的裤子质量也很好，没走光。”，以及收拾战场时他拿到需承受的巨额账单后皱眉挠头的小动作。

 

“绝对不许告诉Stark！数据也删掉。”Bruce抖着右手把刚泡好的一杯咖啡丢在桌角，热乎乎的醇香转瞬间丧失了对味蕾的诱惑力。

 

“放心，博士。即便是Sir也无权了解您的个人隐私。”

 

平缓的电子音让他感受到稍稍安心，但依旧不能帮助他缓下急促的呼吸和头顶狂流不止的汗液，“谢谢。”

 

 

纵使末日将至，地球终沦为灰烬。Banner也不觉得自己有可能会惶恐、慌乱到如此狼狈的地步。

 

他花了整整一下午的功夫窝在实验室，最终决定把这件事藏在心里，关进盒子挂上锁，以保证自己绝不越界。

 

咖啡凉得透彻，他抓起尝了一口便干脆倒掉，“数据删完了吗，J？”

 

“是的博士，Sir检查不出任何问题的。”

 

“嗯，他以前有检查过我的身体数据？”

 

“每周两次，Sir说是为了确定伽马射线是否稳定。”

 

“好吧。”

 

 

 

半个月后。

 

如以往一样，Bruce热衷于坐在沙发角落上。但不自觉地，他还是将目光投向大厅正中央吹着牛的Tony。

 

看着他因为鸡毛蒜皮之事和队长唇枪舌剑，或是在众人白眼下依然面不改色地调侃起自己的迷人帅气举世无双。

 

偶尔，Tony也望向Bruce，可目光相触永不会超过0.5秒，博士的眼神必然会飘忽地从对方脸上移开，装作在观赏屋内摆设装饰。

 

……

 

“好了，不和你们这群乡巴佬扯皮了，还有小妞等着我去泡，回见。”Stark眨了下眼，结束完他的滔滔不绝准备开溜。

 

“嘿，等等！”从头到尾一声不吭的博士惊慌地站了起来。

 

事实上他也不知道该怎样阻止Tony出去和狐狸精们勾搭，但至少清楚一点，这家伙出去泡妞，十有八九能直接滚上床单，一步到胃。

 

“那个……我想起来今天要做的实验，还需要你的帮助。”博士舔舔唇。

 

“嗯？不能等我回来再说吗？”

 

“我……我一时灵感突发，总之你要帮我试试。”

 

“好。”

 

Stark没多想，便一口答应下来。

 

直到他们在实验室里坐了四十分钟，博士似便秘般绞尽脑汁却吐不出任何方案能为停滞已久的实验项目带来一点生机。

 

“博士，我放了一群小妞的鸽子，是陪你来禅坐冥想的吗？”他一只眉头皱着，另一条眉毛挑起。

 

“抱歉，我把灵感忘了。”他很尴尬地笑笑。

 

“才不是。”他跳下椅子，向博士移步，“你才不是有啥灵感呢。你觉得我猜不到吗？我可以。那么让我来猜猜你不让我去泡妞的居心何在。”

 

Bruce一慌，咬了咬唇。

 

“你是……”Stark一根食指朝向天花板画着圈，

 

“嫉妒我！！”他啪地打出一个响指，表情逐渐欠扁起来。

 

博士舒了口气，接着挂起更显苦涩的笑容。

 

“咳……要我帮你物色女朋友吗？喜欢温柔顾家的那种，还是Natasha那种，嚯，神挡杀神。”

 

“嘿，我啥都没说。”博士摊摊手。

 

“那你是要找男朋友？”他迅速接道。

 

博士心里咯噔一下，忘了该反驳才是。

 

“哪种，像我这样的？”Tony捋了一下头发，附带两下挑眉。

 

“呃……想起来我该去看书了。”心跳每秒五公里的Bruce快步溜出实验室。

 

Stark也没叫住他，就放他以极其差劲的借口蒙混过关。

 

 

 

 

晚上，Tony拉住Clinton和Natasha喝酒。

 

“信我的，Bruce百分之九十八是在暗恋我！”Tony喝得满脸红晕，话都说得三分颤。

 

Clint倒着酒，听到了笑着摇摇头，“得了吧，你还是早点把你过度自恋的臭毛病改改。”

 

“喂喂，你以为你会射两个箭就是丘比特了，知不知道外面疯狂迷恋我的小妞能绕地球多少圈？”他往Clint胳膊上给了一拳。

 

“我要不是有老婆了，泡的妞可不会比你少。”

 

……

 

两个人转瞬便开始拌起嘴，互不相让。

 

Nat有些看不下去这两个幼稚鬼，“关于博士，我可以帮你去问问。”他对铁罐说道。

 

Stark顿时双眼迸发出满怀期待的金色星星，酒杯也随手乱扔，“哇哦，还是这位美女靠谱。那啥，对博士温柔点，不到关键时刻不要严刑拷打，辣椒水灌眼睛什么的。”

 

她听出他话里的玩笑，“那怎么行，审到一半跳出只超级巨兽才好玩。”

 

 

 

十分钟后。

 

“嗨，大块头。”Nat走进博士的卧室，“抱歉，是博士。”她又接道。

 

“嗨。”

 

她干脆利落地坐上博士一旁的书桌，朝着他翘起二郎腿，“听说你有暗恋对象了，博士。”

 

“听谁说的。”他翻了页手上的书，纵使话锋尖锐还是面无波澜。

 

“小道消息，我也不信的。”她稍稍前倾，认真起来。

 

“真没有？”

 

“没有。”

 

“那应该是消息有误。不过Tony说她今晚还有约会，就是上次招待会上认识的那个女孩，长得还不错。”

 

Banner猛抬头，“他人呢！已经去了？”他细想片刻，发觉不对，“等等，你为什么突然跑过来跟我说这个？你在骗我。”

 

他回敬了一个艰涩的眼神，略带轻蔑。

 

她笑笑，“你真的有在吃醋，博士。”

 

目的达成，她侧身翻下书桌，在临走之际被博士拽住。

 

“别……别告诉Tony。”

 

“放心，帮人保守秘密是特工的天职。”她拍开博士的手，雷厉风行地逃窜走。

 

“你也是间谍！我不信你！”他大喊，对方已出了房门。

 

 

 

“怎么样怎么样怎么样！！”Tony突然从一个转角蹦出，把刚出博士卧室没几步的Nat吓得险些使出一套组合拳。

 

“呃……你先告诉我你喜不喜欢Banner。”

 

“嗯，好问题。”他挠挠下巴，“我想把他浑身上下，由内而外操上五百遍。咳，当然，我会对他负责任的。”

 

“……”

 

“所以？”

 

“记得戴套。”

 

 

 

 

 

第二天早。

 

“啪嗒。”

 

博士听到声响，他睁开眼。

 

“早安，博士。”

 

Tony蹑手蹑脚地潜进他的卧室，还是在把早餐餐盘放上他的床头柜时发出声响被发现，只好顺势打个招呼。

 

“你来干嘛？”他揉揉眼，胳膊支起的被子敞出他小半块胸口。

 

“帮我的博士递一份早餐而已，对了，我就喜欢你不穿上衣的好习惯，胸毛最棒了。”Stark笑得很欠揍，趁机捏了一把他的脸，再朝他乳豆上蜻蜓点水地挑了一下，才心满意足地离去。

 

……

 

“性骚扰……是他对每个人的友好方式吗？”博士心想。

 

 

 

 

早餐吃罢，博士按时抵达瑜伽室开始瑜伽。

 

“哈喽。”

 

熟悉的声音打破寂静，Tony也很“凑巧”地走进他这辈子没来过两次的地方。

 

Bruce一边拉伸着筋骨，一边以鄙夷眼神盯了盯Tony。

 

“嘿，干嘛。这瑜伽室是谁开的？Tony Stark！谁是Tony Stark？”他拍拍胸脯，理直气壮地坐在墙边。

 

现在，轮到Tony的目光盯着Bruce了。

 

博士若是也看向Tony，对方会很无辜地耸肩或是展现他Level Max的挑眉技能。

 

大概是因为被Tony盯着，博士这次的体能消耗比平时还要快些。

 

他累了，喘着稍粗的气息平躺在瑜伽垫上，没过十秒，Tony便端来一杯温水在他眼前晃晃。

 

“喝口水吧，博士。”

 

“谢谢”，Bruce刚躺着接过玻璃杯，他的小腿就被对方抓住。

 

“！？”

 

Stark也坐到瑜伽垫上，双手捧起他的右脚往上抬。

 

“你要干嘛？”

 

“足底按摩呀，没见过？”Stark微笑，只手握住他的脚踝，顺带着把博士整个人朝自己拖了十公分。

 

另一只手以指尖蹭进白色棉袜的夹缝，褪掉他的袜子，不顾对方诧异的眼神，眯着眼睛在他的 **脚心上浅吻一口** ，恭敬程度堪比在亲吻英国女王的手背。

 

 

 

“你你你！！！！！”博士惊涛骇浪地抬腿逃开，差点踢中对方的下巴，连滚带爬般地朝后缩去大半个身位。

 

“你怎么突然这么关怀我，是不是Nat跟你讲什么了？”他抱着一杯水瑟缩一团，无比弱小可怜。

 

“她说你喜欢我喜欢得死去活来，恨不得把我扑在地上乱亲。”

 

他猛拍腿，“胡说，她瞎编的，不对，你瞎编的。”

 

“确实，瞒不过你。”

 

他长舒口气，抱起杯子喝一口压压惊。

 

“其实她只是叮嘱我， **操你的时候要戴套** 。”

 

“咳呜……咳咳！”博士呛到，或许应该喷Tony一脸的水会不显得这么狼狈。

 

“千真万确，她就是这么跟我说的。”

 

Tony凑过去，帮他拍拍后背，“所以博士啊，你喜欢我怎么不早点说？”

 

“没有。”

 

“不承认没关系，正好我更习惯主动出击。反正等你表白大概要下下辈子。”他绕到博士面前坐下，两根手指夹着对方下巴抬起，让他看着自己，可博士迅速闭上了眼睛。

 

“ **Bruce Banner** **，请正式接受我的追求！** ”他字正腔圆地认真说道。

 

语音刚落，空间仿佛被冻结了一般，无声无息，纹丝不动。

 

直到Tony的食指感受到博士咽了一大口水。还有那清晰的一声咕噜。

 

“没关系，博士。别紧张，我可以给你充足的时间考虑。”

 

“谢谢。”博士眯出一条眼缝，探清拖鞋位置，于是飞速爬起，穿上鞋踉跄着跑掉，像是生怕Tony反应过来会抓住他吃掉一样。

 

“嘿，你的袜子还在我这，一只。”

 

……

 

 

 

Bruce去洗了个凉水澡，准确说是他逼着自己去洗了凉水澡，以让自己稍稍冷静些。

 

现在，他终于知道为什么Tony这家伙为什么能吸引到那么多女人了，就连日夜生活在Tony身边的他都毫无免疫力，还是只有他毫无免疫力？

 

总之，他万分庆幸刚刚没有睁眼，用脚趾头想都知道那家伙当时绝对在深情脉脉、不遗余力地展现他自己那无法让人拒绝的琥珀色瞳孔和长睫毛。

 

他绝不能轻易沦陷，他有前车之鉴，多到可以连环追尾的前车之鉴。风流一夜

后便再无问津，这不是他想要的，他必须要先确定Stark的意图。

 

 

 

 

两个小时后，午饭时间。

 

Stark刚在餐桌旁坐下，便将餐盘向旁挪了挪，胳膊垫着下巴趴在桌上，他侧侧脑袋，视线的角度分毫不差地对准上Bruce。

 

接下去的整整十分钟，他一刻不停歇地朝固定方向睁着焦糖眸子，完美地诠释什么叫做光明正大、毫不避讳以及目不转睛。似要以目光聚焦在博士脸颊上灼出个洞。

 

队员们当然也意识到Tony的反常之举，若是也往他的视线方向追去，便会抓到一只满脸绯红且快要把整张脸埋进碗里的博士。

 

气氛变得诡异起来，除了刀叉和食物之间的动静，只剩旁人的憋笑，让这段尴尬拖得更加漫长。

 

“Stark，我的脸上有字吗？”

 

衡量完质问Stark还是躲进桌底，Banner选择前者。

 

“博士，你的嘴唇好像沾到东西了。”

 

博士抓起面纸擦了擦，他皱起眉，“没有啊。”

 

“你好像很失望，博士。如果你想的话，我随时可以让你的嘴唇沾上……我的热吻。”

 

博士翻个白眼，撂下刀叉离席。

 

“博士！我涂了润唇膏，天气干燥我蹭给你一点！！”

 

……

 

 

 

 

 

“铃铃铃铃铃……”

 

Bruce迷迷糊糊在被窝里，眼也不睁开，伸手向床头柜打算按掉手机闹铃。

 

他盲掏了半天也没摸到手机，准备起身之际铃声却止了。

 

“博士，我来赔罪了。”Tony左手端着薯条，右手托着餐盘，胳肢窝里夹了杯奶茶，笑嘻嘻地出现在博士床边。

 

Bruce也不知道Tony何时守在这里，但他迅速清醒并咻地缩回被窝，连脖颈都不露出，以防又有哪寸肌肤或体毛的裸露激起对方想要上手甚至上嘴把玩的欲望。

 

“中午没吃多少吧，都怪我。来，为您准备了下午茶。”

 

“你放着吧，我一会吃。”

 

“我可得眼睁睁看你吃完，要我喂吗？”Stark把食物置于枕边，抓上一盒薯条递到博士嘴边。

 

Bruce只好妥协，接过薯条往嘴里塞了两根咀嚼起来。

 

Tony满意地搓搓手，未经允许但十分熟练地也钻进被窝，把博士往边上挤了挤，“博士呐，你完全可以毫无顾虑地接受我的追求，我保证以后还会像今天这样把你捧在手心呵护。”他说着，也抓起一把薯条往博士嘴里塞。

 

博士愣了下，停了咀嚼，含着一嘴薯条泥含糊地说，“你……你这家伙是认真的？呼……我以为……你突然这么热情不过是想让我陪你 **滚床单** 。”

 

“嗯？难道我在你印象里是这么随便的人吗？”

 

“现在看来，好像不是。”

 

“咳！但为了你，我也可以是！”

 

“唰！”一串安全套被Tony从被窝里掏出，也不知道是藏在哪个口袋，现在正晃在Bruce眼前，“宝贝，挑一个还是轮着用完？”

 

Banner很努力、很努力地狂嚼着嘴里薯条，因为他急着要对Stark的破口大骂，很急，但又不想变成喷薯泥糊脸的物理攻击。

 

终于，他胡乱地一口吞掉，“滚啊！！”他大吼，把Tony踹下了床，又甩去一个枕头。

 

……

 

 

晚餐博士没有去，是Tony提前主动打包整齐送到房间的。他也很识相，猜想博士可能还在生气，没多打扰，留下一句“需时叫我，随时乐意效劳”便遁走了。

 

博士彻夜未眠，在床上辗转了十几个小时。甚至几度询问Jarvis，但这仿佛如Stark派来的奸细般的存在，只会极力怂恿他接受追求，也不知道Tony在Jarvis系统里把自己设定成多么完美的形象。

 

最终的决定是，他确实没有理由拒绝Stark，该去给出肯定的答复了。

 

思索清楚之际已是第二天上午了，他简单洗漱完便出了房门。

 

也不知客厅的大伙在谈论些什么，博士刚到，除去Stark以外的所有人便十足默契地一哄而散，就连平时完全搞不懂状况的Thor也在五秒钟之内消失于视线范围内，空旷的客厅顿时只剩两人。

 

“怎么都跑了，是我很吓人吗？”

 

“我们刚刚在打赌，确切说他们所有人和我一个人打赌，看我的博士会不会在今天接受我的追求。老子可是足足下注了五十美元！！”他刻意加重着念数额，引得Bruce笑了。

 

“那若是我拒绝了，可否去他们那讨个十块钱。”

 

“不，他们反而会恨你。喏，早餐。”他指了指博士面前的小茶几，摆着刀叉和牛排。

 

“怎么说？”

 

“横竖我都不输，因为我赌的是你不会接受。钱和博士我总得赚一样吧。”

 

“好吧，看来我就值五十块钱。”博士笑着挠挠头，坐下来开始吃早餐。

 

Stark坐到他对面。“所以，考虑清楚了吗？”

 

“我想……考虑好了。”

 

他切好牛排，叉子即将戳中其中一块时，盘子被对面的Tony一拽，没叉中。

 

博士疑惑抬头，正中下怀。他刚好与双眼睁得直圆的Stark对上视，又立马下意识眼神闪躲。

 

“看着我。”他语气强硬，对方也确实照做。

 

“Bruce Banner，你是否愿意接受我的追……”

 

“ **Mr.Stark！！** ”

 

Tony憋了半天把自己的音频切换到最深情、磁性。却被背后方向一声更为高昂的呼唤声打断。

 

那孩子穿着红蓝色的紧身战衣，红色部分铺着白色的蛛丝型条纹，胸口还有只黑色的蜘蛛图样。他手上拿着头套，喉咙以下武装整齐。由凌乱的头发和呼啦呼啦的大喘气可推测他刚荡着蛛丝飞檐走壁而来。

 

Tony努力抑制住自己想要“跳起来回过头对打扰者大吼一声你他妈的没看见这边在谈恋爱吗然后Bruce拽到怀里吻歪鼻子”的想法，只因为他不是别人，他是还未成年的Peter Parker。

 

博士打量起这个经常在电视上看见的小家伙，除去面罩的样子只在Stark手机上见过，真人更显年轻稚嫩些。忽然，博士听见叮铃叮铃的声音，原来是餐盘颤抖着碰撞桌面——Tony正爆着青筋咬着牙根，快把手上的盘子捏碎。

 

 

Tony深呼吸几口，回过头去看到门口正兴高采烈地朝他招手的小蜘蛛。他气得快要哭出来，颤抖着说了声kid，迎接了对方的拥抱。

 

“你来的太是时候了！我可想死你了！”他 **亲切** 地捏了捏小蜘蛛的肩，力度让他嗷嗷着直喊痛。

 

“大白天的为什么来这里找我，我可不记得今天是周末，kid。”他的眼珠子快要瞪出来。

 

“Mr.Stark，现在是暑假。”

 

“暑假就没有作业吗，不需要帮你阿姨做家务吗，还是说没有这个世界上已经没有坏蛋需要被制裁，没有老奶奶需要被扶着过马路了吗？！”

 

博士在一旁看着，他猜想Tony的气愤程度折算十分之一到自己身上，恐怕他已经要绿意盎然了。

 

“嘿，别对小孩子要求这么严格嘛，况且人家还是大英雄。”他站起，朝着两人走去，“我也看过关于你的报道，蜘蛛侠超酷的。抱歉忘了自我介绍，Bruce Banner。”他伸出右手。

 

“哇天呐！是那个Bruce Banner吗？！”Peter与他握手的那只胳膊颤得不停，万分激动之余还要控制自己的蜘蛛力量不能伤到偶像。

 

他结巴起来“我我我……我在课本上见过您……”

 

Stark翻个白眼，“Peter，你一个人在那直言自语啥，什么Bruce Banner？你是不是看到 **已故** 科学家的鬼魂了？”

 

“嘿，才没有。”博士拉小蜘蛛坐下，“我活得好好的呢。”

 

“好了kid，我现在严重怀疑我在你心里是否还处在崇拜表列里Top1的位置。如果你是来请教功课就快一点，我等下还有非常非常重要的事情要做。还有，别和这位博士凑太近，虽然他聪明机灵又温柔贤惠，但已经名花有……”

 

“咳！”博士皱眉。

 

“呃……没什么……”

 

“是这样的Mr.Stark，您上次说可以帮我改良蛛丝，这次我带过来。”

 

“操！忘了这茬了，偏偏这时摊上棘手问题。”Stark一把抓过小蜘蛛递来的蛛丝装置，通常他绝不乐意亲手接东西，除非是这种必须要赶紧解决问题打发走不速之客才能继续和博士谈情说爱的超特殊情况。

 

“嘿，别在小孩面前说脏字。”

 

“Mr.Stark,您是不是觉得我给您添麻烦了……”Peter有些委屈地低下头。

 

没等Stark开口，博士便和蔼地把手搭在小蜘蛛肩上，“诶，怎么会呢，你来的很是时候，正好我还想听听超级英雄蜘蛛侠惩恶扬善的心路历程呢。”

 

“哇，真的吗？！”

 

互为对方迷弟的两人顿时聊得火热，一旁的Tony逐渐透明化，存在感薄如空气。

 

“看来是我多余了，告辞。”Tony没好气地带上蛛丝装置往实验室走去，还从博士餐盘里顺了半块牛排以示报复。

 

……

 

 

 

下午一点。

 

“Tony，还没弄完吗，我给你带了午饭，要不先……

Oh fu……”

 

博士带着小蜘蛛，手里打包着半份披萨，在实验室感应门敞开的瞬间艰难地咽下半个单词。

 

他万分希望只是某个白色的油漆罐在实验室内爆炸，只要Stark没被炸死。

 

可事实是，整个实验室约三分之一的体积被蛛网覆盖，接近半数的椅子倾斜着或完全悬空地被白丝包裹，甚至连刚刚打开的感应门缝中都卡住蛛丝导致未能完全打开。

 

“哇，Mr.Stark，这是盘丝洞吗？”

 

“你这小鬼还好意思说，都是为了你，害得我我测试了十几种蜘蛛网才配置出足够持久柔韧且全方面达标的蛛丝，而你竟敢在这嘲笑我！”

 

朝声源望去，Tony ·生不如死·Stark正蹲在实验室中央的桌上，奋力摆脱着缠住双手的一大坨蛛丝，像一块柔韧十足的超巨型口香糖。

 

“呃，你需要先吃点披萨垫垫吗？”博士挠挠头。

 

“披萨？上帝啊，这种会 **拉丝** 的玩意我想想都反胃，居然可以被当成食物？我宁可吃番茄沙拉。”

 

“那我先给你带点别的食物还是先帮你清理蛛丝？呃……这东西沾到衣服上好洗吗？”

 

“哦我的天使Bruce，想不到你会好奇这黏糊糊的白色玩意，快来帮我。只要有你，我就能摆脱这种 **只能凭借双手处理这生物射出的白色粘稠** 的状态了。”

 

Bruce听罢才反应过来，却已来不及捂上身旁孩子的耳朵。

 

“既然你还有余力做出带有颜色的求救，我想以你的状态应该不太需要帮助，披萨我放地上了。Peter我们走，我还想听听你是怎么战胜秃鹫的。”

 

“好诶。”

 

“我错了博士！博士！！Peter你这忘恩负义的家伙怎么也跟着跑了！快来帮我啊！！！操……”

 

……

 

 

等到Tony清理完蛛丝并从实验室杀出来时，已是夜里十一点。客厅里只剩博士和小蜘蛛二人于沙发上相互倚靠着打呼噜。

 

“Pe……Peter Parker！你这臭小子给我起来！！”他用着沙哑的嗓音吼道。

 

Bruce一下被惊醒，而有着蜘蛛感应的孩子差点一跃跳上天花板。

 

“弄好了，我知道你又要叽里呱啦地道谢。闭上嘴，赶紧给我回家。”他随手把蛛网装置抛给孩子。

 

“太感谢了Mr.Stark,请问这个窗户可以开吗?”他迅速穿好战衣配备整齐，兴奋地跃跃欲试。

 

Tony冲上去想要揪他耳朵才发现面罩上找不到耳朵，便抓着他的后颈一路往电梯方向拖去，“你给我老实坐电梯下去！”

 

……

 

忙碌一天，好不容易打发走Peter，再回到客厅的Stark感觉全身骨头只需轻轻一碰便会嘎嘣散掉化为一摊骨头。

 

顾不上满头油污，衣裤上沾着不少蛛网，还是在博士面前。他以极不雅致的动作倒进沙发，脸色是一副生无可恋，犹如刚打完一场惨烈的败仗。

 

博士看着，莫名扬起笑意，但还是忍住没挖苦他。

 

他坐到Stark身旁，深呼吸一口，只觉轻松自然毫不紧张，“嘿，还记得你上午问我什么问题吗？”

 

“当然……”Tony相当小声地答。

 

“我的答案是， **我愿意** 。”

 

“可我今天太累了，博士，明天吧……”

 

“什么？”

 

他挤出邪魅笑容，“呃……你不是要接受我的 **约炮** 请求吗？”

 

“去你的。”他握起拳头，没舍得砸向这奄奄一息的男人，于是起身要走。

 

 

“喂，开玩笑的！是我的追求啦！!”

 

他拼尽最后一丝气力，饿虎扑食般朝刚走两步不远的博士冲去，后者没反应过来被扑倒。

 

“呜嗷，你不是累得没力气了吗？”

 

“我Tony Stark只要还有一口气在！就会把操透我的博士作为首要任务！其次是呼吸。”他抱住便不撒手，甚至双手乱掏起来，撕扯衣服。

 

“干嘛……起码先回房间……安全套还在……”

 

“我裤子口袋里有十二个，够不够！”

 

……

 

……

 

 

 

“噫……啧啧啧……”

 

“嘘！！！”

 

博士听到动静，逐渐有了意识。

 

他从来没觉得过床垫有这么硬，像是他流亡时期睡的路边。或者，他确实没睡在地上，以及他的“被子”为什么那么重。

 

他猛地睁开眼，发觉自己正 **一丝不挂** 地正面朝上躺在客厅地板，枕着不知道是自己还是Stark的汗衫，脚踝挂着内裤，耳朵旁三公分处摊着昨晚用过的套子之一，其余衣物散落一地，而所有的队友们正围成一个圈居高临下地观赏着他，和他身上的Tony Stark。

 

他发誓他的晨勃只差一丁点就阳痿了。

 

Tony除了没有插在里面，大概七成姿势都沿用昨晚行不可描述之事时，他依然安睡在博士的身上，侧着的脸颊趴在他的胸脯上，嘴角留下的几滴唾液与昨晚被蹂躏成一团乱糟糟的胸毛缠黏在一起，甚至还有只手夹在博士屁股与地板之间过了夜。

 

坏就坏在Stark趴在他身上，除非唤醒这家伙否则寸步难移。但也好在这男人严丝合缝地贴着自己，保护他的腹部与裆部不暴露于旁人视野范围内。

 

“TonyTony！”他稍稍抬头，尽可能地凑近这家伙耳朵小声叫唤着。

 

“嗯……”

 

Tony睡在世界上最温暖柔软又舒适的“床”上，再加上脑子还未完全开机，自然感受不到什么异样，眼也不睁地蹭蹭胸毛，唇瓣刚好触到他的一颗乳豆，索性舔上去嘬两口，似舔舐到上好的甘甜香蜜，发出一声满意哼声，继续睡下。

 

目睹一切的队友们几乎是屏住呼吸企图不发出丝毫声响打扰到全然不知且乐在其中的Tony，更有甚者如拿着手机拍摄的Clint还期待Tony能继续为所欲为、大显身手。

 

“Stark你这蠢货！！”博士羞愧欲死，他只能把怒火发泄在身上的混蛋，便以右肘暴击Tony脊椎。

 

“嗷！！你干嘛！……

咦……

呃……

……

那个啥……

 

大家……早上好啊……”

 

 

 

END.


End file.
